The Princess
by RoseStarr47
Summary: Iria's life seems boring, but add a secret lover and a tragedy, we beg to differ.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I created a lucky Fredfic because I was bored asf. So basically princess iria is a normal earth girl ( and is still form porcelania, just without her smell.) And she goes to school with Fred and his friends, but what happens to her is a total shocker.

Fred: Ugh. I can't believe I failed this test.

Princess Iria( now referred to as Iria): unlike you average people, I studied

Fred: I did study! On Twitter while playing Halo.

Iria: No you idiot, real studying!

Sir percival(Percy) Yeah fred. And besides I owned your ass in halo yesterday anyway.

Fred: Go fuck yourself. And you did NOT!

Sir Percival: Did too! You just don't want to admit it because you suck at it anyway.

Fred shoved Percy and he fell over.

Fred: And you suck at taking a fall.

Sir Percival: You suck

Fred: You swallow

Sir Percival: You choke. And you regurgitate it too.

Iria, mad at the lack of attention, had walked away to her locker.

Nora: Um, hi I um...um...um..um..um..um..i..i...um

Iria: What is it you bumbling mortal?

Nora: I was um wondering if you would like to come to my sleepover in two weeks.

She handed Iria a pink slip of paper and ran off, her face pink with embarrassment.

Nora's P.O.V.: way to go nora, way to go.

Iria: oh. Well I guess I could go. Not that there's anything important for me to do.

Sara: You got invited too? Well this should get interesting. Nora has the best sleepovers. There's going to be boys and HORROR movies and spin the bottle, all that fun stuff.

Iria: Whatever.

She had gotten her stuff and left the school, going to the apartment that Fred had built, courtesy of his secret liking of her. She took a shower and changed into sexy lace pyjamas. She was bored so she had opened a book(being the haughty person she is , it was strange that she had a love to read) and began to read, until she drifted off to sleep. Iria had not noticed an alien ship had landed in her room.

Gemia( the first character I own) Hmm, I see the resemblance.

She had taken out a large needle filled with deathly alien poison, and injected it into her chest. She pulled out her cyberphone and contacted her leader, Queen Eminia.( A character I also own)

Gemia: the deal is done. I want my 1,090 robobuc -

Queen Eminia: Have you injected it yet?

Gemia: Yeah, yeah but where's my money?

Queen Eminia: You will receive that later.

Queen Eminia hung up the phone.

Queen Eminia: Excellent. Another princess terminated.

Part two coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Queen Eminia: Well that was your misson. I am proud o-

Gemia: Whatever. Where's the reward!

Queen Eminia: Right. Here take it.

She placed a crate onto the table and went over to the central computer and called the king of porcelania, Iria's father.

King: What have you done to her?

Queen Eminia: I have paid you back for the HORRIBLE TROUBLE you have given me

King: What can you possibly mean?

Queen Eminia: For having me jailed for 277 years! And so your daughter is now dead.

Gemia: Well we're not sure she 's dead or alive

Queen Eminia: Shut up! I hope you refrain from messing with me anymore!

King: No!

The heartless Queen disconnected the call and cackled to herself.

The next 3 days, the bacteria grew inside Iria's heart. On the fourth day, she felt rather queasy.

Iria: Ohhhhhhh. Today is not the day for a stomachache. (Looking into a mirror, a bit frightened at her pale face) well I'll just suck it up.

The whole morning, Iria's stomach felt like hell, but really it was her heart. The bacteria suddenly started oozing out of her heart. It rose up from her stomach.

Iria: um, Mr Fractal, I need to use the bathroom NOW.

Mr fractal: Whatever

She rushed to the bathroom, ducked into a stall and immediately started throwing up blood and black/blue fluid. She threw up again and again, until she felt a little bit better, but inside she was getting worse. She flushed the toilet and ran out until suddenly her heart exploded wit alien fluid. She fell down, unconscious. Brianna walked in, shocked with horror, staring at the princess, foaming at the mouth, and covered in midnight blue fluid.

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Braianna quickly rushed back to the classroom as grabbed Fred by the ear.

Fred: Brains! I was just about to start a test.

Braianna: sorry, but tell Mr Fractal that I went home early.

Fred: Wait wha...

He didn't finish his sentence, for brains was already running back to the bathroom. She picked up Iria and rushed home to her ship to take Iria to the N.I.H.O.S ( National intergalactic hospital of outer space)

Later she was immediately taken into surgery. Braianna was worried. Her job was to protect iria, so if something were to happen to her ,( quote unquote super commander) it would be a disappointment to agents around the galaxy. While thinking, iria was brought back into the room.

Dr Miglia (another character I own) She's in a coma.

Nurse Chigma( character I own) No duh! She can obviously see that you idiot!

Dr Miglia: ANYWAY. We don't know what's wrong with her, so we can't operate on her yet till we know.

Nurse Chigma: Probably because this guy didn't go to college.

Brains bit her lip so hard it bled. It was all her fault. Her throat started jumping up and down and her eyes filled with tears. What if she's banned the from the agency? Who would defend the planet earth? She started to shake.

Dr. Miglia: don't feel bad.

But she felt terrible.


End file.
